quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips and Tricks
Some basics and general information, especially for beginners, are here. There are also trivia that some people may not know about. Beginning *In the beginning, focus on leveling fast. Higher levels give: **Higher deck cost: being able to use (more) better cards **Higher MP cap: being able to do high-MP-cost high-level quests, less MP loss due to overflow during offline-time and more MP from level-up/crystal refill. **See Leveling Rewards for the details. *Try to memorize the questions and its correct answers as you play the game. You may get the same questions again in the future. Spirits Management *You can save up to 5 decks at once. In the Edit Deck screen, swipe left/right the upper side of the screen to change the deck you want to manage. *Marking a spirit as a favorite locks that spirit from being sold, or used as an enhancement/evolve material. This will prevent you from accidentally selling or wasting a good spirit. **Favorited spirits have a yellow star ( ) on the top-right side on their icon in Edit Deck, Enhance, Evolve and Sell Spirits screen. *Most spirits with A rarity or better are automatically marked as a favorite when you get them. Some exceptions are general enhancement and evolve material spirits. *Have your Spirit limit maxed out (e.g. 50/50) before doing a crystal invoke. The Crystal Invoked spirits will go to your Present Box. The present box doesn't expire or have a limit. Older players have been known to have hundreds if not thousands of rewards saved in their present box. Quests *You can change your active deck before starting a quest by swiping left/right on the deck at confirmation screen. *Do a limited quest after it has expired by keeping the app on the quest page until you have enough MP. *For sorting questions (when a treasure box appears in a quest), you can press the home button on your device and minimize the app to pause the question timer. **See the following link for the answers : Quiz Questions and Answers. As the questions are regularly updated, the answers in the link may not be up to date. *In first 3 towns (Torulika, Wilitona & Rallydon), the most EXP efficient quests are Rallydon - Stage 13 - Quest 1, 2, 3 (commonly known as 3-13-1, 3-13-2, 3-13-3). * In the 4th town (Ayvias) the most EXP efficient quests are 4-9-1, 4-10-2, 4-12-1 and 4-15-3. *Special daily quests (Wizard Books and Pots) appear every 4 hours. The start time varies depending on the days and months. In June 2014, the first appearance is 02:00 for odd-number day and 01:00 for even-number day. Server time zone is EST (observing DST). *Event quests, especially higher-level ones, usually give more EXP/gold than main quests. It also gives access to strong and limited cards for "free". Battles *During battles, you can aim your spirit by dragging him/her to a target of your choice. Single target Special Skills (SS) of the spirit will also hit the enemy you targeted. *After you choose a question category, you can still target enemy(s) of your choice (see above) and/or activate SS (excluding SS that change the emblems category). During the SS animation, the question timer is paused. **Note that it should actually be done before choosing a question, so that you can focus on answering it right. *Use the Friend Strategy (Strat) to help in clearing event quest that you are close to passing. As of July 1st, 2014 update, the friend strat has become less important since some friends as well as a random helper are randomly listed in a short list for players to choose from. However, the friend strat still helps since only mutual friends will have the spirit's SS skills pre-charged when they come. ** A trick to reshuffle the helper list is close the app and restart it so you will get a fresh new list. *A question's difficulty will not change even if you change its color (element) by using a special skill. This is because the questions you're facing come in a pre-determined order (randomized at the start of each battle). For example, that 1 sports question has already been set the moment battle starts. *At the start of each quest and tournament, the game loads 30 questions. These will go into your pool of unused questions. At the start of each battle, the game will randomize the order of the questions left in your unused pool. Thusly, if you're facing 3 tri-colour questions and 1 mono-colour queston and choose to end a battle with the mono-colour question, the 3 tri-colour questions are not discarded but go back into your unused pool. This is why so many people feel like they're facing an inordinate number of dual- and tri-colour questions in their boss battles. They aren't, they're just facing the questions they categorically refused to touch 'til then. Once you've used up 26 of your initial 30 questons, 26 new questions will be loaded and the cycle starts over again. If you end a battle that is not the boss battle on your 26th question, the game will not load your new pool of questions 'til the start of the next battle. Crystals and Invocations *Usually there is a crystal sale about once a month with 30% off for purchase of 30 crystals and up. That's the best time to buy crystals. *There's also a crystal re-invocation event once in awhile. That's usually the best time to do crystal invocations. *Just invoked a seemingly not-so-useful (i.e. low stats or less than A rarity) spirit such as Kasumi (The Wizard Girl) or Dark Wolf? Try checking the spirit's page and its final evolution's page before you decide to throw it away! * Or just invoked a duplicate of a spirit you already have? Again, try checking the spirit's page and ask around before deciding whether to use it to unlock a hidden power of the same spirit you already have or to keep both in your possession. Trivia *1 (One) MP is restored for every 5 minutes until it reaches its cap. *The maximum amount of gold you can hold at any time used to be 9,999,999. It was increased to 999,999,999 on May 16th, 2014. **You can still receive gold from your present box and sell spirits even when you have the maximum amount of gold, but those don't actually increase your gold. *The maximum amount of crystals you can hold at any time is 999. You cannot receive any crystals from your present box if you already have the maximum amount of it. *The maximum number of spirits you can hold is 500. *The present box, as of July 1st, 2014, appears to have unlimited space and non-expiring. *A question's difficulty is based on percentage of people answering correctly. With 80% or above for monocolored, 40%-79% for bicolored and less than 40% for tricolored. Thus, a question can change its tier after a while if enough people answer it right/wrong. *When you use a deck in quest, or modify a deck then press confirm, that deck becomes your active deck. *Your active leader (who comes to help friends) is the leader of your active deck. *Friendship Encourage All only affects friends in the current displayed page (up to 10 friends). Go to other pages to encourage more friends. *The game's server timezone is UTC-05:00. It is the same as New York's and Ottawa's timezone. You can keep track of the game time by adding an alternate clock to your device and set it to the game's server timezone. Daylight Saving Time (DST) may apply; in that case, sometimes it'll be announced in the in-game News. Other Resources *Monkun's Quiz RPG Blog Category:Gameplay